


the world was wide enough

by KayveeWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Swearing, Protective Wilbur Soot, Song: The World Was Wide Enough, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), a shit ton of hamilton references, i warned u, im sorry for writing this, it's major, it's tommy, it's tommy who dies, rated mature for violence & death & sad themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: Tommy can feel the arrow hit his chest, but he doesn’t scream or cry out. He just lets himself fall to the ground. He looks up at the sky, he can hear people calling out, but he elects to ignore them. He watches as the sun rises over his L’manberg. His great unfinished symphony. He smiles.-Technoblade, who feels betrayed and distraught, challenges Theseus to a duel. Tommy knows it’s his last day alive.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 96
Kudos: 1139
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	the world was wide enough

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, if any of the creators feel express that they are uncomfortable with any in-game or IRL fanfiction, this will be taken down! Thanks.
> 
> TWS: Major Character Death, Violence, Child Neglect, Suicidal Intentions
> 
> This fic is based on the characters the creators play in the Dream SMP, not the real people!
> 
> The tags have warned you. I literally cried while writing this and had to watch Tommy's new video. I woke up and chose violence, and I apologize for that. Enjoy! ♡
> 
> March 5th, 2021 - Quick addition, I know Phil isn't Tommy's Dad. This was written before I knew that. Plus, this is own fic and headcanon shit, so yeah. If you don't like bad dad Phil, you don't have to read it. I understand his character is more complex, but this is simply for the fic. Thank you.

Techno sat still, watching Tommy from afar. Driven by his anger of betrayal, Techno had challenged him to a duel late last night. Hesitantly, Tommy accepted his request. They set a time and a place. Techno chose the L’manberg crater. He wanted to make Tommy hurt.

He turned around to find Phil testing his bowstrings out. Phil was showing almost no emotion as if he didn’t have another son. But, Phil had another son that was about to die. It was going to be Tommy. Techno wasn’t stupid; he would win.

He didn’t think when he challenged Tommy. In all honesty, he just snapped. It wasn’t even the voices; he just needed revenge. Tommy had betrayed him and hurt him in every way emotionally possible. He needed this; the voices required this.

He stared at Tommy across the massive crater. He was writing as if his life depended on it. Well, it did, didn’t it? Shifting his eyes, he noticed the younger boy’s hand in Tubbo’s, not letting go. Techno’s brows furrowed. Why would he be holding onto the best friend who betrayed him? 

Why use your last moments on the person who hurt you the most? God, he couldn’t understand Tommy’s motives sometimes. Then again, he looked over to Phil. If Phil had hurt him and betrayed him, would he still go back to him? ~~_He would._ ~~

Standing up from where he was crouching, Techno walked over to Phil. A better look at the man revealed tear stains wiped on the cuffs of his sleeves. Techno didn’t say anything. This was his destiny; he needed to kill Theseus. That was what the world had intended for him to do.

He gently took the bow from Phil’s hands and examined it. It was just a standard weapon. He had considered using the rocket launcher with ordinary arrows to confirm Tommy’s death and break Tubbo. The thought brought a sense of happiness to the voices. But, he was a fair man. He wasn’t going to cheat his way through this duel.

When discussing the details of the deal, Tommy and Techno had settled on three arrows. It was poetic in a way. Each arrow represented a life. He smirked, grabbing only one arrow and fixing it in his quiver. Tommy could have his three arrows depicting the lives Techno had. But, Techno only needed one to end Tommy’s life. 

After a while, Tommy stood up and began talking with Tubbo, along with a few others. He was saying goodbye. Techno figured he should say bye to Phil, just in case, but it was alright. Technbolade never dies. Today would be far from his last. 

Techno watched as Tommy hugged everyone, even offering a show of affection to Eret. A traitor to his country. Was he really that ready to die? As Tommy hugged Tubbo, Techno could see tears in both boy’s eyes. He hesitated for a moment but quickly shook himself out of his thoughts.

Phil was at his side, the man heading to watch one son kill another. He walked proudly towards the designated duelling site. Regretful thoughts ran through his mind, but he shook them off. After all, he had a hero to kill, didn’t he?

* * *

Tommy hadn’t written many letters. In fact, he probably hasn’t written more than once in his lifetime. He frowned down at his sloppy handwriting. These pages were his legacy; he was writing his story. _He needed the world to know what he intended to do._

His non-dominant hand was gripped tight in Tubbo’s. It had been there ever since he accepted Techno’s duel. Tommy was silently thankful for that. He didn’t want to die alone. He had accepted his death the second Techno told him he was Theseus. It was inevitable. There was no avoiding his destiny now. He sloppily wrote letters to everyone in his life. 

He wrote to Tubbo, forgiving, apologizing and thanking him for making his life worthwhile. The boy had become his brother, his family. He needed Tubbo to know that he was the rock in Tommy’s life. He would leave the music discs in Tubbo’s hands.

He wrote to Fundy, apologizing. He could’ve been a better uncle. He should’ve told Wilbur to pay more attention to his own son. It was just that Tommy never had a parental-figure either. Wilbur had filled that gap, and in turn, Tommy had stolen Fundy’s spot in Wilbur’s heart.

He wrote to Wilbur in case the man got revived. Thanking him for being a father when Phil couldn’t. For making the best memories and for letting Tommy be a kid for as long as he could. He prayed Wilbur would come back to life, but if he didn’t, at least he could see his brother in the afterlife.

In the next few letters, he thanked Niki, forgave Eret, and apologized to those he needed. He couldn’t leave this world knowing he held grudges or he had hurt people. He needed to plant his seeds in their hearts. He wanted his memory to live on.

Lastly, he opened the envelopes he had assigned to Techno and Phil. He set his quill down. He just didn’t know what to write. What did he have to say to the absent father and tyrant brother in his life? Nothing. Struggling to think, he wrote the only thing he knew.

_I’m sorry._

He closed each of the envelopes and stacked them on a nice pile before passing them off to Tubbo. His pseudo-brother took them with tears in his eyes, shoving them into a backpack. He took a deep breath, turning to a table. It had his weapon. 

It was just a regular bow, but with an explanation from Eret, it was _THE_ bow. The one he had duelled Dream with. He thanked the king, appreciating that there would be some grace to his death—an elegant story about a hero who died for his country all three times.

He turned to face the group gathered around him. It was full of friends, enemies, and mutuals, all coming to say goodbye. He appreciated the gesture. It would be nice to go surrounded by friends. They were all comrades now, not foes. He forgave them the second he began writing.

As he went around the circle, he was pulled into bone-crushing hugs. There were laughs, smiles, tears, but it would be okay. At least, they were there for him in his moments of need. Tommy himself was crying by the time he got to Tubbo.

He reached in for a hug, Tubbo pulling him to the ground sobbing. They had just got each other back, and Tommy was about to get himself killed once again. Tommy gently ran his hands through Tubbo’s hands, whispering reassuring words. Tubbo would be okay. He would still be himself without Tommy. 

As he pulled himself and Tubbo up, Tommy passed his pseudo-brother his discs. Tommy wanted them to play during the duel. He wanted to go out with the soft sounds of music. The music always reminded him of Wilbur, in all honesty. 

He nodded towards Eret, his second for the duel. Kind of ironic, considering the last time Eret was why Tommy had to fight. But now, the king was no more than an old acquaintance. He had chosen Eret because the royal had changed. Eret would see Tommy’s dying wish through if it was the last thing they did.

He started walking towards the duelling grounds, Eret’s hand on his shoulder. He looked towards the group to see Tubbo being held back. He grimaced, but he couldn’t be sad now. He had his destiny to fulfill. 

* * *

Eret wasn’t surprised to see Phil as Techno’s second, showing absolutely no mercy. Phil wasn’t worthy of being a father. He had shown that when he left Fundy, Tubbo and Tommy to fend for themselves. They scoffed, Eret would have a bone to pick with Phil after this duel.

Eret gently squeezed Tommy’s shoulders, a silent signal for him to stop. Seconds always went in first, in hopes of negotiating a compromise. Eret silently prayed that they and Phil could come to one, but the chances were slim. 

Eret moved into the middle of the duelling grounds. “Philza Minecraft,” Eret announced, asserting his presence as Tommy’s second.

“King Eret,” Phil responded, dipping into a parodic bow. He was clearly making fun of the royal.

“Is there any compromise we can come to?” Eret asked, trying not to grimace when he heard Phil’s answer.

“No. Techno’s pretty set on what he wants.” Phil mused, playing with the cuffs of his shirt. Did he seriously not care that one of his sons were about to die?

“You know what, Phil, you’re an awful father.” Eret hissed. “You killed your oldest son right over there.” Eret shoved a finger towards the L’manberg button room. “Now you’re going to watch your youngest son die. What kind of parent does that?”

“They both betrayed me.” Phil shrugged, clearly wanting to wrap this up as quickly as possible. Eret could vomit at the idea of Phil going home, unfazed, to play dollhouse with Techno and Ranboo.

“A real parent would walk through hell for their kid, no matter what they did.” Eret barked out, and they could swear they saw Phil’s face switch for a moment. Perhaps his care and empathy were showing through his facade.  
  
Eret swiftly turned on their heels, turning back to Tommy. They gave the younger boy a nod, telling him there was no compromise. Tommy just nodded back, a small smile visible on his face. Tommy had known Techno wouldn’t back out, so there was no point in getting his hopes up.

* * *

Tommy held his weapon at his side, his hands sweaty and nervous. He watched as Eret returned to his side, gently ruffling his hair, before leaving back to safety. He frowned as he watched Phil take his position in the middle of the grounds. He was going to count them off. It was like a father controlling his kids in a fight, yet the fight had death-inducing arrows.

Both boys nodded at Phil and took their positions, acknowledging they were ready. Tommy took a shaky breath in as the man he once called his father started counting.

_10_.

Tubbo had started playing a disc. It was Mellohi. It was the last melody he was ever going to hear. Perhaps in the afterlife, he would have unlimited music available to him. Maybe when Wilbur was revived, his older brother would play his guitar at Tommy’s grave.

_9._

Tommy loaded the arrow into his bow. He silently prayed that Dream didn’t use someone else as a toy when he was gone. He couldn’t stand being the reason for someone else’s pain.

_8._

He looked around. His eyes quickly found the button room—the room where Wilbur died. Perhaps, as the veil was lifting, Wilbur was watching him. He hoped his brother would be proud. _He had never had Wilbur’s instincts for self-preservation anyway._

_7._

Ranboo is easy for Tommy to locate among the crowds. He’s standing in the middle. Not taking sides as usual. Tommy would never admit it, but he was jealous that Phil played father to Ranboo, but not him. But that was okay. If anything, Ranboo was an upgrade, not a replacement.

  
  


_6._

He looks his father dead in the eyes. The usually dark eyes seem to have softened, the tiniest bit. Maybe he actually cares. Tommy lets himself believe he does. _It’s a pleasant thought to die with._

_5._

Techno stares Tommy down. Tommy looks over at him, a smile on his face. He didn’t mean to hurt Techno. Tommy is still a child; he wasn’t thinking. But, if this is the punishment Techno believes he deserves, he should endure it.

_4._

Tommy finds Tubbo in the crowd, he puts on a happy and strong face for his pseudo-brother. Tubbo is being held back by Sapnap and Sam; he’s shouting and crying out. _Tommy can’t hear him over the music._

_3._

Tommy took a moment to wonder what the afterlife would be like. Death would be scary. He had imagined it so many times. He hoped a pain-free world awaited him.

_2._

Tommy has decided he’s going to shoot his arrow at the sky. He can’t be the cause of his brother’s and father’s pain. He refuses to be. A smile is evident on his face as he shoots his arrow towards the sun.

1.

Tommy can feel the arrow hit his chest, but he doesn’t scream or cry out. He just lets himself fall to the ground. He looks up at the sky, he can hear people calling out, but he elects to ignore them. He watches as the sun rises over his L’manberg. _His great unfinished symphony._ He smiles.

* * *

_He aims his pistol at the sky_ _—wait!_

The arrow hits Tommy in the chest; Techno knew he wouldn’t miss. He lets a smirk graze his face. He looks over proudly at his father, but Phil doesn’t seem happy. He’s got tears in his eyes, and he’s making his descent to the duelling ground.

Techno shrugs, looking back at Tommy. Eret is holding the boy in his arms with the help of Sam. They are probably trying to save his life. He glances at Tubbo. The ex-president’s bloody hand is intertwined with Tommy’s. Although mortally injured, Tommy is gently talking to Tubbo, reassuring him.

As if snapping out of a trance, Techno realized what he’s done. He’s just killed his brother. Well, not yet, but the wound would definitely end his life. He let himself get overtaken by revenge, anger and the voices, and his brother was going to suffer the consequences.

He quickly runs over to the other side of the grounds, joining Phil’s side. His father is full-out sobbing at this point. Maybe he’s broken out of whatever anger-fueled state they were in, as well. Techno takes Phil’s hand, trying to push them through the crowd. He’s surprised when he gets stopped by people building a barrier around Tommy. _He’s being ushered away._

“Please-please, just let me through-” Techno pleaded, his voice on the verge of begging. At this point, Tommy is being carried away to a safer place. Whether that’s a place to save him or a place to let him peacefully die.

“I think you should go.” Sapnap sneers from the crowd before turning to follow Eret, Tommy’s bow in hand. The distraught father and brother try to get through for a few more moments, to no avail. It’s useless. Techno composes himself and takes a sobbing Phil to sit on the crater of L’manberg.

They don’t know how long they sit there, but the sun is slowly starting to go down. It’s probably late in the evening. Phil is leaning on Techno’s shoulder, drinking from a flask. The father silently praying his son will live. Techno knows Tommy is going to die. He hit him with a mortal blow. He just wishes he could be at his brother’s side.

They are both startled out of their thoughts by someone clearing their throat behind them. Ranboo is standing awkwardly, tears in his eyes. Techno and Phil quickly stand, looking to him for information.

“You should leave, or even hide,” Ranboo mutters, sobs creeping up his throat. Techno’s confused. Why would they have to leave?

“ _Tubbo and a newly-revived Wilbur were both at his side when he died,_ ” Ranboo informs before turning to leave. Phil just absolutely breaks, falling to his knees and beginning to sob. It takes Techno a moment to process what the enderman-hybrid said, but when he realizes, he sinks to the floor beside Phil. 

He hadn’t killed Theseus. He had killed his brother.

* * *

Tommy wants to fall asleep looking at his L’manberg, but he’s slapped awake by someone. He blinks, his eyes opening, seeing Eret and Sam staring down at him. They’re talking, but it’s hard to hear them over all the shouting. He can’t feel much, but he’s grateful that he can feel Tubbo’s hand sneak into his. He knows it’s Tubbo’s. It’s got a stupid scar down its middle. One he got when they were kids.

Eret slips his hands around Tommy, picking him up. As they get further away from the crowd, it’s easier to hear. Tubbo is absolutely sobbing, Eret is muttering things, and Sam is ordering people around while he holds pressure on Tommy’s wound. Tommy tightens his ever-fading grip in Tubbo’s hand and begins whispering reassuring words.

They walk for a bit before arriving at Tommy’s original house. The door is kicked open. He can see a blurry figure sitting in one of the chairs, but he can’t exactly make out who it is. Eret gently lays him down on his bed before beginning to ransack the house for supplies. Tommy’s tired, he just wants to go, but a familiar voice snaps him back to reality.

“Hey, Toms.” It’s Wilbur’s voice, not Ghostbur’s. Tommy feels tears coming out of his eyes, and they are not from pain. He lets his eyes focus, and in front of him stands a more than alive Wilbur. His older brother’s hand is intertwined with his.

“Wilby,” Tommy breathed, not sure if he was hallucinating or not. “How are you-” He was quickly cut off.

“It’s alright. I’m here now.” Wilbur soothed, trying to keep his voice even. He had just gotten back, and now his brother was about to die.

“Is it scary?” Tommy asked, his voice weak and low. Wilbur knew what he was asking about, and he knew Tommy needed to know. He was going to die.  
  


“No, it isn’t,” Wilbur replied, trying to keep himself from breaking down. “Plus, we’re gonna be here the whole time,” Tubbo added, gripping Tommy’s hand tighter. Tommy nervously nodded. He felt Eret at his side, bringing a potion up to his mouth. What were they trying to do? He wasn’t going to live.

“I love you guys,” Tommy whispered, letting his head fall back on the pillow. He could see Wilbur and Tubbo move to sit on the sides of the bed and Sam and Eret hovering above.

“I love you too, Toms.”  
  
“You are my Tommy. I will always love you.”

“Love you, little prince.”

“We love you too, kiddo.”

“Sing for me, Wilby?” Tommy requested, he wanted to go peacefully with the sounds of his brother singing. Wilbur nodded, trying to clear his voice of tears.

“ _I heard there was a special place…_ ” Wilbur began singing quietly, so only those nearby could hear. As he continued the song, he could feel Tommy’s grip in his hands loosen. Eventually, becoming completely limp.

When he finished the song, Sam brought a hand to Tommy’s neck to check his pulse.

“He’s gone.”

_Wilbur and Tubbo’s screams could be heard all across the server._

* * *

_“Death doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints, it takes, and it takes, and it takes.” - Lin-Manuel Miranda._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're crying, I am too. Again, a reminder this fic is about the characters, not the people. This is also technically a canon-diversion, unless? Anyways, thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
